


Snow and Cold

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Hadestown AU, I promise it'll be fine eventually, M/M, No cheating, Verbal Fighting, and try to solve their problems together, as always, but they didnt because theyre dumbasses, hunger, in which everything could be solved if they would just communicate, theres uh a fight, they all say things they'll regret later, well Logan tried and then failed miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: When the gods are having a fight, everybody else better hold on tight.





	Snow and Cold

Patton really, really loved his husband.

There was a reason why he came back every winter. He didn't need to. Patton knew very well that Logan wouldn't go after him if he stayed in the surface. He knew Logan would see that as a message by itself, would understand it, would step back. His husband loved him, too. And that's why he came back every six months: Because if he didn't, his husband wouldn't try to change his mind, and there was nowhere in the world like Logan's arms, no sight more beautiful than his true smile.

And yet there was a reason why he always left.

Yes, Patton missed the surface. He missed the sunlight, the texture of dead leaves and soil under his feet, the beautiful, infinite shades of green and brown. He missed flowers that weren't black. (He missed a singer's voice and smile. He wouldn't say that outloud. Not after his husband was so understanding). And he probably would have visited the surface anyway, but he probably wouldn't spend as much time there if it wasn't for the Underworld.

Here's the deal: It is a city. It is an industry. You can't see the sky (or what would be the sky) because of the smoke and fog of pollution. People with empty eyed dig deeper in the ground so that the city's beasts of steel and concrete can keep breathing. Patton could tolerate the lack of a true sky, could resign himself to missing the trees, but he would never stand for the pollution and how not natural the city was. Logan knew.

Logan also didn't seem to care.

"Tell me this city doesn't have more mines now than when I left", Patton said, glaring at the new additions in the edge of the town.

They were still in their room, the god of spring looking through a wall of glass and his husband still sitting on their bed with an unreadable expression. Patton didn't need to ask. He knew the answer. But he always tried to give Logan an out, a way to explain himself, despite knowing the man would never apologize. 

"It has", Logan said calmly, just as Patton knew he would.

"Why?"

And the deity asked, just like Logan knew he would.

"I don't know how to explain to you that a city needs energy, love."

"Yes, but you- you know how I feel about all of it!", Patton gestured to the city under them. "It feels wrong. I love you, Logan, but it's just- you know!"

"I do know how you feel about it", Logan scowled. "And you know how I feel about many things, and yet here we are."

 

Virgil had been hungry many times in his life.

Most of it, to be honest. It was a painful emptiness that stole the strenght from his limbs, made him weak and shaking, unable to work or protect himself. It was terrifying. The coldness spread through his blood and bones until he almost forgot what it felt to be warm again. (He had known the warmth wouldn't last. He hadn't guessed it would be like this.)

Roman was out, probably perfoming for yet another ungrateful crown with no money. Virgil doubted he would bring home food when he came back. (If he came back.). (No, he had to. He promised). (He promised many things, though, and look at them now).

Virgil was used to hunger. He wasn't used to feel hungry when he was supposed to be safe.

He stood up so quickly from the bed when he heard the door opening that his knees almost buckled. He had to put his hand on the wall to regain his balance before slowly making his way to the kitchen. Roman was there. (So he did come back). He didn't seem to have anything with him but his instrument. (Just as he thought).

"Roman?", Virgil said.

"My darling", the singer smiled at him. He looked tired, hungry, but satisfied, as a creature of the forest that was happy just by existing. Well, he wouldn't keep existing for much longer if he kept that up.

The thought made Virgil's heart hurt in a way that had nothing to do with hunger. 

(His blood boiled in something that felt like rage. But that couldn't be, could it? Even when he thought Roman would leave him, he had never been angry.)

(But he hadn't been starving then).

"What are you even doing?"

 

"What do you mean?", Patton stopped. He looked like an ancient, beautiful statue there, only iluminated by the pale light of the city in the dark room, not less because of the immobility that no mortal could ever try to achieve.

"I mean that you stay out of my city for half of the year. You have no right to ask me to stop."

"I'm your husband. I still live here for the other half of the year."

"I try not to say anything about your trips to the surface, couldn't you try not to say anything about my town?", Logan said, tired. Patton didn't notice the bags under the king's eyes. He didn't think he would. He never did.

"I don't bring you to the surface."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I miss you?"

"That's new to me", Logan mumbled. Talking louder, he looked at his husband. "I'm the king. I couldn't leave."

"I know", Patton said. He tapped his fingers on the glass, frustrated. It annoyed Logan. He didn't say anything. (It was the melody of one of Roman's songs.)

"Love, I don't complain about your trips because I know how important they are for you. I don't blame you for- for falling in love with someone else", Logan's voice breaks. "I love you. I'm trying to make an effort. Couldn't you try, too?"

"This is different!"

"Different why, exactly? Because you, personally, don't like this? Guess what, Patton, it isn't all about you."

(The king tried to ignore the part of his heart that screamed that yes, it is.)

(His heart had always been meant to break anyway.)

 

"What do you mean?", Roman frowned.

"Did you even try to get some money so we could have food?", Virgil snapped. "Or did you just sing and dance and forgot you have someone waiting at home for you?"

Roman stepped back in shock. His expression changed as quickly as the wind, going from surprised to furious, a force of nature in himself. (Except that he wasn't, not really. The force of nature they had both known was far, far away now, and had taken part of their hearts with him.)

"That's really bold from someone who doesn't even go out of the house!"

"Because someone has to keep it clean and warm, you moron!", Virgil snarled. "Someone has to stay while you go god knows where- and does he know?"

Roman paled. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. You wouldn't hide it if he did. You're not subtle, you know?", Virgil smirked. It was as cold and sharp as a knife. "Your songs aren't going to feed us."

(Oh, wouldn't Roman love it, to not need to have his heart in two people's hands when one of them was as useless as dead leaves in the ground?)

"I never said that!", Virgil growled, because he was young and stupid and completely, hopelessly in love. "But we're starving, Roman, and it'll continue until you figure out that stupid songs won't help anyone!"

The singer's answer was a door slamming behind him.

 

"What do you even mean?", Patton said. His voice was cold as the snow that he knew kept falling somewhere in the surface. He always knew.

"I mean that I'm not the only one in this relationship", Logan didn't back down. He couldn't. This was worse than any fight they had ever had, he could feel the words he knew he would regret climbing his throat, ready to fall off his lips, and still he couldn't step down. Not again.

"I didn't say you are."

"You act like it", Logan snapped. "This is my kingdom, my city. You're my husband, yes, but you're not as attached to this place as I am. You have a say. You don't get the last word, not in this. It's not even as if I'm hurting people- they're all dead, anyway, and only the ones that commited serious crimes in life are sent to the mines. The ones that were good, or at least not bad, are comfortable. I made sure of that. I have a million souls to take care of, Patton, I cannot stop doing that just because you don't like it."

"This is the exact opposite of what I am!"

"Just like the roses in your garden are the exact opposite of what I am and I still let them there? Just like I, myself, am I the exact opposite of what you are? Do you want me to disappear?", he growled. "If you don't want this, if you don't want me, maybe I should find someone who does, just like you did!"

"Then go!"

And there it was. The words neither of them could take back.

(Keep your head low while the gods are fighting.)

(Or else you'll lose it.)


End file.
